Lessons
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Michiru and Haruka bump into someone from Michiru's past. After a few unpleasant words, Michiru opens up to Haruka about her past before she became Sailor Neptune. Nothing is what Haruka expected as she listens to Michiru's secret.


**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: I originally was going to write for Haruka but then I thought maybe Michiru. Rated M just for a reason, violent situations i.e. rape (not graphic). This is probably the reason why my other stories haven't been updated. Damned and Divine should be up soon.**

**This fic is mostly Michiru-centred and also thankyou to Sailor Lucinda for taking time to edit it.**

**Enjoy**

**Lessons**

_September 23__rd__ 1989_

_The day was mildly warm for an autumn's day; leaves cluttered the streets and parks were serving as small enjoyment for the little ones. Most children and teenagers spent the day couped up in cool classrooms paying small attention to their teachers. There was a small minority of the classes, always eager in their learning and they sat up straight, listening to the teachers. For them, they wanted to do well, or maybe the topic did interest them, or maybe because there was nothing better to do, nothing else to look forward to. Lunchtime was the part of the day they least enjoyed, usually because for them they had few or no friends and nothing to do. And because of that they were the outcasts of the school, which drew the attention of some of the other students. As soon as the bells rang throughout the school buildings, there was a large collection of cheers and a small collection of groans. The children hurried to get out as soon as they could with the teachers' instructions and soon the classrooms became empty, except for one young boy. He remained in his seat with all his books spread across his small wooden desk. His brow furrowed in concentration as he continued reading the old crinkled novel that lay on his desk. He ignored the children's laughter that came from outside, he never had much interest in childish games or gossip that spread throughout the school. He felt most content keeping to himself and reading a non-fiction novel. But unfortunately for him he wasn't allowed to stay in the classroom. It wasn't long before a nun came monitoring the halls and spotted him in the room. She softly smiled to herself before she walked towards the young adolescent._

"_It's lunchtime, why aren't you outside with your classmates?" she asked softly, placing her old wrinkled hand on his broad shoulder._

"_I don't want to go outside. No one likes me, and I prefer to stay inside and read," he answered quietly but firmly, "Can I just stay here?"_

"_I'm sorry, but no one can stay to look after you. Why don't you go to the library where your mother works? You can take that book along with you, I'm sure you're teacher won't mind as long as you don't lose it."_

"_The library's open today?"_

"_Yes, we managed to fix the leak in the ceiling,"_

_The boy grinned as he began packing his books and belongings away. He kept the novel that he was reading in his hand while the nun gently ushered him outside._

_The boy never made it to the library. On his way towards the library he took a shortcut via the swimming pool. His own mother found him floating in the cold pool, dead, with the novel still in his hands. The coroner announced that he must've slipped on the wet floor and fallen into the pool. He then drowned with his belongings and clothes weighing him down. The boy, who showed enthusiasm in every single class he attended, died in a tragic accident. That's what everyone believed and that was how the case was left._

Present day July 31st 1997

Michiru chuckled as she dragged her blushing lover out of her convertible. Her lover, Ten'ou Haruka didn't have much choice as she allowed herself to be dragged into the mall. Michiru wrapped an arm around Haruka's torso reassuring her and pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh you look gorgeous in it, Ruka, stop fussing about it,"

It wasn't much to fuss over but, for Ten'ou Haruka, it was. Michiru had managed to convince her to wear a pair of straight-legged jeans, a red halter shirt and small black heels. Michiru almost wore the same outfit, but wore a tight blue blouse instead. She insisted to Haruka it would be nice to walk through a shopping mall and show everyone who they were: a proud lesbian couple. Haruka had no problem with that but she often despised tight fitting clothing, let alone girly clothing. The outfits made her feel uncomfortable and the looks she received from the boys made her turn red like a tomato.

"See any pitchforks and torches yet?" giggled Michiru, leading her into a local clothes store.

"Michi, it's not something that I'm embarrassed of. You know how much I hate this kind of clothing,"

"Hai, hai. Look, there's a sale,"

"Oh, dear god, please help me," muttered Haruka to the ceiling before Michiru dragged her toward the small stacks of fancy clothes.

Haruka glanced around the room, searching for a distraction while her partner searched through the small garments. Shopping had always been her least favourite activity, but with Michiru she didn't mind that much. It wasn't as boring with her then the other times she'd gone with her mother.

"I can't believe it, I had to see you today."

Haruka whipped her head around just to see a tall, light haired male intently gazing at Michiru in disgust. Michiru stood straight, unfazed by the taller guy.

"How unfortunate, for both of us,"

Haruka slipped her hand into Michiru's and stood by her lover. She wasn't going to let this jerk harass her girlfriend.

"Why don't you leave her alone and go back into you're insecure hole. Got nothing better to do but pick on a girl," her voice was low and firm, her furious eyes stared back at the man.

"That is not a girl, and neither are you. You disgusting dykes are all sinners!" snickered the man.

Haruka had no patience for guys like him. Within one swift movement her hand seized his collar and she brought him right into her face, "Don't you dare call any of us that. If you were smart, you'd keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Haruka, please don't start a fight here," Michiru held Haruka's shoulder, causing her to gradually release the man. She then took Michiru's hand back in her own.

"I'd leave if I were you," said Michiru coolly, keeping eye contact with the man.

The man shook his head and turned to Haruka, "I don't know how you can live with that. After what she did to my brother, she should be in jail. Or better yet, hell!" And he stormed off out of the store.

Haruka whipped around to Michiru with a confused expression on her face. She placed reassuring hands on Michiru's shoulders and took in her lover's irritated face in concern, "You alright?"

Michiru gently pulled Haruka's hands off her shoulders and they began walking out of the store, "I'm fine, let's just go home,"

----------

Back at the Outer's residence, Haruka stood in the kitchen preparing green tea for Michiru and herself. Hotaru and Setsuna had left three days before for a camping trip and wouldn't be returning until later in the afternoon, which gave Haruka a couple of hours to talk privately with Michiru. She couldn't deny she was curious about what the man meant earlier, but if his brother was anything like him, he probably deserved it. There was always a small group of narrow-minded people who believed something because a bigoted person with power said so.

"Here," Haruka placed down a warm cup of tea in front of Michiru and then took the seat on the couch opposite her. She watched Michiru wrap both her hands around the cup and take a long sip. She could tell Michiru was still tense since the incident and really wished she introduced the guy to her fists, repeatedly.

"Arigato, I really needed that," thanked Michiru, placing the cup down onto the small coffee table, "I haven't seen him in years. I didn't think he suspected it,"

"Suspect what, Michiru?" Haruka said softly, considering it best to handle this calmly. She didn't want Michiru to think she was in anyway angry with her.

Michiru's gaze fell to the ground and she folded her hands together on her lap. Her knuckles began to pale as her body tensed even more. She'd rather forget her nightmarish past and think about their future. But she never did forget what happened and it stuck to her forever, etched in her head, especially in her dreams. She never really told anyone about it, although she doubted anyone would really want to know. Many kids forgot about it, and left her alone. It was best that way.

"Michiru, please. If it's causing this effect on you then maybe it is best I know. I love you, Michiru, there's nothing that will change that,"

Michiru sighed and leaned forward holding her face in her hands, "Do you really want to know?"

"I do, you can tell me anything,"

Michiru slouched backwards, resting on the couch. She folded her hands again and closed her eyes, "I used to go to a Christian school; it had middle and high school connected. I was still in middle school, in grade eight. I used to have a friend who I thought I could trust but unfortunately I thought wrong. She was the first person I told about my sexuality, and then she blurted it out to everyone. In one day, school become hell…"

_Flashback_

_A young Michiru held tightly onto her books as she made her way outside into the schoolyard. She glanced around fearfully, descending down the stone steps of the old building. As she began to pick up her pace, she slipped on the dew on the stones and fell forwards on her knees with her books spilling everywhere. Michiru sighed deeply as she began grabbing all her books. She reached out for her last book, but as she started pulling it off the ground it was stepped on. A black leather shoe held it down against the rocks and a small chuckle came from above. Michiru looked up to see a boy in his late teens, a boy who took pleasure in harassing her._

"_Can you take your foot off my book please?" Michiru asked gently and clearly. Her cerulean eyes kept in line with his dark brown ones._

_The boy snickered and soon his friends began laughing with him, "Boys, I don't think we finished our last lesson with her."_

_The two boys behind seized her arms and pulled her up from the ground, causing her to drop all of her books. Michiru struggled against the boys but there was no avail. She watched the other boy pick up her book and step towards them. He read the book's title, chuckling and looked back at her._

"_You should read this more often. You never know, it could, maybe, set you straight." Michiru stared coldly at him, as the boys holding her laughed at his pun. _

"_Well, I guess if you won't read it, I'll just have try get it into you the hard way." _

_He pulled his arm back and hit her in the gut with the bible. She grunted from the pain and prepared herself for the next hit. Three more times he hit her with it, each time the corners of the book hit her stomach. She clenched her mouth shut and breathed hard through her nostrils. He wanted her to scream and cry but she never did, she couldn't give him the satisfaction. The boys soon released her, letting her fall harshly against the rocks. She felt the bible hit her head and clutter on the ground along with her other books. The boy chuckled again before storming off with his followers._

"_Dyke," he shouted, more laughter came from the pitiless boys._

_Michiru clenched her fist in anger before punching the stone pebble ground; small tears streaked down her face and Michiru quickly wiped them away. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down._

"_You shouldn't let them treat you like that," said a soft voice. It came from a young boy who stood quietly next to her._

_Michiru reopened her eyes, turned her head slightly spotting a boy not much older than her. She then proceeded picking up her books off the ground, "You could've tried to help instead of just standing there," she retorted angrily._

"_I'm sorry, I tried to help but I kept being held back," apologized the young boy, he reached up to wipe a tear off her cheek._

"_Forget it, just leave me alone," Michiru held her books tightly against her chest and ran off. She didn't need his pity, she could handle the pain. _

_End of Flashback_

Haruka pulled a tissue out of the small cardboard box handing it to Michiru. She'd handled bullies like that when she was younger, but they didn't pick on her as hard as Michiru's.

"It happened almost everyday. I hated lunch. It was the time of day when I never felt safe."

"What happened next?" asked Haruka softly, watching Michiru wipe her eyes.

_Flashback_

_Michiru darted into the library, barely escaping the boys. She dropped her bag and books in the foyer and went straight to the bookshelves, earning her a scowl from the librarian. Michiru apologized for running in. She drifted in between the shelves searching for anything to pass the time during lunch. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the boy she met a few days ago, reading in the corner. A small novel lay in his hands, his eyes concentrating at the contents of the book. She took a few steps closer tilting her head trying to read the book's title._

"_I thought they got new version for the history books,"_

_The boys glanced up in surprise and closed the novel. He slowly rose to his feet, "They do, but I've had this for a couple years. I prefer it to the new ones,"_

"_Isn't it against school rules to take them out of the classrooms?" asked Michiru, crossing her arms, her brow lifted up inquiringly._

_The boy winked at her holding a finger up to his lips, "Ssshh, don't tell anyone," he whispered causing Michiru to softly giggle._

"_Ara, ara. I didn't think you'd be likely to break one of the school's rules," remarked Michiru, dropping her arms by her sides._

"_What about you? Would you break the rules?"_

_A smile crossed her face while she stepped closer to the boy, "If it's worth my time,"_

_The boy began leading Michiru out of the library. As they left, one of the pipes from the ceiling came loose and water started spurting out. A few students screamed from the sudden burst while the librarian dialled the school's janitor._

"_The blasted pipe has become loose again,"_

_They jogged down the hall before stopping at a door. They glanced around, making sure a teacher or a nun wasn't watching them, before disappearing inside. Inside was a large rectangular pool split in eight lanes for swimming._

"_A pool, that's what you're showing me," uttered Michiru staring at the cool blue surface._

"_No silly, it's a shortcut by the entrance of the school. So when class is over, just run through here instead of getting chased by those boys."_

"_Oh, thanks. I'm sorry how rude I was to you when I first met you," Michiru turned to the boy, a small tint of red on her cheeks._

"_It's o-" he trailed off when he heard shouts from outside and footsteps coming closer, "Someone's coming, let's hide in there," he pointed to the girls changing rooms. Within moments they hid in the room, watching at whoever entered the poolroom._

_Michiru frowned as she watched the boy who often harassed her enter with his friends and a small girl they dragged along. In the boy's hand he held something furry and black and white. The boys began callously laughing at the sobbing girl._

"_Don't worry, I just want to teach it a valuable lesson," said the boy bending down near the pool._

"_What's he doing?" hissed Michiru, gripping the door handle._

"_He's disturbed. He loves putting living creatures under the water to see them struggle," answered the boy quietly. He remained behind Michiru, obviously afraid of the boy._

_More laughter came from the boys they watch their ring leader hold the small kitten underneath the surface of the water. Painful cries were heard from the defenceless creature, quickly angering Michiru._

"_I can't let him kill that poor girl's cat," she swung the door open and sprinted towards the boy. She knocked him over before rescuing the wet and frightened kitten. The kitten scratched her arms in panic as she brought it close to chest and gradually began settling. She could feel its heartbeat pound a thousand times while it shivered._

"_How can you be cruel to a defenceless animal? Do you have a heart at all?" Michiru cried as she handed the cat back to her owner. The girl thanked her before running out and far away from the boys._

"_We weren't going to kill it, we were just having fun," snickered the boys grinning eerily at her._

"_What fun is it holding an animal underneath the surface and watch it struggle to live? You all disgust me," spat Michiru, her hands on her hips. She never understood how these guys could be so malicious._

"_At least we're not as disgusting as you," sneered the leader before abruptly pushing her in the depths of the cold water. The boys burst into howling laughter, patting their leader on the back._

_As Michiru surfaced from the water, she felt a cold hand push her back under. She wasn't going to play by their rules and let them watch her struggle. Instead she swum deeper in the cool depths and continued swimming til she reached the centre. She then emerged from the deep water gasping for air._

"_You bitch, I wasn't done with you," he shouted, clenching his fists in anger._

"_Then why don't you come over here and resume your little fun. It shouldn't be hard putting me back underneath the surface," taunted Michiru, her cold lips curled into a grin. She knew he couldn't swim and the other boys would be too lazy to go after her._

"_Fuck you, we're not done with you. You just wait, you're going to be so sorry. Next time, we'll make you scream, and beg, and cry til you can't do it anymore. Maybe it'll finally set you straight," he spat, his nose wrinkling into a cold hated sneer while his dark eyes glared at her in vengeance._

"_Don't count on it," she threw back as the boy left. She dived back under, swiftly returning to the edge of the pool. She pulled her drenched freezing form up from the water and returned to her feet. Water dripped everywhere as she attempted to dry herself. She clenched her uniform, twisting the damp material, creating small puddles on the already wet tiles._

"_Hey, you still there? I could use some help," Michiru called out, brushing wet strands of her hair behind her ears_

_No answer. She shook her head with drops of water flying everywhere and squeezed her locks. She was shivering and resembled a drowned rat. Her clothes stuck to her freezing body as she stepped out of the small puddle. The bells rang signalling that lunch was over._

"_Fantastic," muttered Michiru as she trudged out of the room._

_End of Flashback_

"What did they do to you next?" Haruka swallowed hard. If she ever met the boy, she wouldn't be able to restrain herself. She had never faced anyone so cruel as Michiru did.

"I never thought he'd go that low. He got what he wanted, he managed to make me scream, beg and cry. It was horrible, it made me feel so dirty and sick," Michiru gritted her teeth as the words barely made it out of her mouth.

Haruka saw a dark flicker in her eyes, she'd only seen it once and that was in battle. When the enemy did something so horrible it made them feel uneasy.

_Flashback_

_Instead of going home Michiru spent her time swimming in the cool depths of the pool. She saw the boy a few times but he was always reading that stupid novel. So far nothing terrible has happened to her yet, she didn't know what those jerks were planning. What could they do to her; they've beaten her so many times with bruises that lasted weeks. But she never screamed, never begged and certainly never cried in front of them. It got her nerves; each time she passed them she saw a sick smile on their faces. Their cruel snickering laughter always sends shivers down her spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. She never felt more scared in her life then now, she felt herself becoming paranoid of their next attack. She couldn't sleep; her small appetite disappeared and had trouble concentrating on her work. She just wanted it be over. _

_She emerged from the water, curtly gasping for breath glancing around the empty room. It was just her; the young boy didn't even visit her and never in her life she ever felt so alone. Michiru frowned; she used her strong legs pushing her petite figure to the stepladder. She held on tightly lifting herself out of the water and grabbed her towel. She began drying herself off while she made her way to the changing rooms. She headed straight for the shower; the warm water relieved her tense body for a moment. Fifteen minutes later she cut off the water, shook her wet locks of hair and wrapped a soft towel around her torso. She stepped out, heading straight for her locker. Just as she started unlocking her locker she heard wolf whistle and howls. Her body froze, her head snapped to her right to see her lunchtime tormentors._

"_Why did a pretty girl like you turn out to be a fifthly dyke? Were you just shy around the boys, did daddy say stay away from us?" ridiculed the older boy, he smirked, coming closer to Michiru. He was on the other side of her and his little teammates. _

"_Get the fuck out, you disgusting pervert!" shouted Michiru pointing to the exit, "I swear if you don't leave-"_

"_You'll do what? Hit us?" they laughed again, frightening Michiru. She remained by her locker, clad in only a towel. Her eyes darted for an exit and she pounced for the door. The boy easily caught her; he chuckled at her escape attempt and harshly pushed her on the bench, splinters pricked her chest._

"_Seize her wrists," he ordered and the task was carried out within a moment. He grasped her towel and pulled it off her. His eyes scanned her body before meeting his assistants' joyful eyes. They always liked to watch._

_Michiru never struggled so much in her life. She softly whimpered trying to pull out from their firm hold. She didn't deserve this. Her heart pounded so hard against her chest it hurt. She began screaming for help, she prayed at least someone to hear. _

"_Shut up," the leader clamped his hand against her mouth silencing her momentarily. He grunted in pain once he felt her teeth bite down hard on his fingers, "You fucking bitch," _

"_Please, don't do this. This is wrong, you won't be forgiven," pleaded Michiru, silently struggling against their clutches, "Please don't. You've already made me scream, beg and cry. You got what you wanted, please just let me go," _

_He stared down her, mulling over her words to himself. It wasn't enough, she deserved it and she needed to be set straight. His fingers made quick work unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly. His pants fell down around his ankle and he knelt down. His hand caressed her soft skin, feeling her curves and exploring her secrets._

"_I have one last lesson to teach you. Girls and boys are only meant to fuck each other. Not girls with girls and certainly not boys with boys,"_

_Michiru screamed in pain before the towel was stuffed into her mouth. There was incredible pain and she just wanted it to stop. But it didn't, it only increased with each passing second. Hot tears streamed down her face, her eyes were shut unable to watch their cruel expressions. _

_End of flashback_

Haruka dropped the cup that she held in her hands. It promptly shattered on the coffee table, its cool contents spilling all over the table and carpet flooring but neither of them paid attention to it. A few tears leaked out of Haruka's eyes as she continued listening to Michiru's story.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry, I ran as fast as I could when I heard your screams but…" his voice trailed off. At least someone heard, but it was too late. She tilted her head to see his eyes swell up._

_She continued lying there, worn-out from the attack. Small bruises appeared on her wrists and her eyes became dull. She pushed herself up, groaning in discomfort and unlocked her locker. She began pulling her clothes onto her sore body._

"_Stop apologizing, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know. At least you came. You heard me," She gently closed her locker strapping her bag on her shoulder. She made her way to the principal's office; she couldn't let him get away with it._

"_Michiru, he needs to pay deeply for his actions. Not just with a simple punishment from the principal, he needs to know how it feels,"_

_When she entered he disappeared again. She glanced back into the hallway puzzled where he'd gone. She heard the principal clear his throat and brought her attention back to him. She took a deep breath settling herself down in the chair and explained what had just happened. Tears spilled out once again, soaking her uniform and she showed the bruises on her wrists._

"_This is quite an accusation Miss Kaioh. But my son would never do that to you, he's a good kid. He watches out for his younger brother,"_

"_Just because he's your son doesn't mean he didn't do it," cried Michiru, furious at blinded principal. _

"_Please, don't make terrible things up. He went straight home after school, his brother told me. If this actually happened to you, I feel terrible, but my son would never do this. I'll take this lightly now. Accuse him of something this terrible again I might have to expel you," the old man spoke softly, his hands folded on the desk._

_Michiru's wrinkled her nose in hatred and disgust. She stood abruptly from her seat, knocking it over, "You know what? Screw you! I have a witness. His name is Ito Daisuke,"_

_The principal scoffed. He hoisted himself up from the table, glaring at Michiru._

"_Daisuke died two years ago. It's even worse you're using a boy who died in a tragic accident as a witness. You don't believe me, ask his mother. She works in the library," _

_End of flashback_

"A ghost," Haruka's eyes widened while Michiru nodded, "That's terrible. The principal did nothing about the rape and your only witness was a ghost," her gaze fell to the broken china, "That's unbelievably unfair,"

"He wasn't just a witness to my attack, he became a friend. His mother was a nice woman, she told me what happened…"

_Flashback_

_Michiru sat with Ms Ito in the backroom of the library, drinking warm tea. It was a few days after her attack and she was still keen for justice. She hoped Mai could help. Her eyes saddened at her pale, pained features, she watched her put her cup away and sigh._

"_Daisuke, he was such a good boy. I don't why the boys bullied him, he never picked on anyone. Just kept to himself, reading his school novels. History was his favourite subject," Mai's voice was quite and strained._

"_I've seen him around a few times, I think he's a ghost," admitted Michiru, setting down her teacup._

"_So have I, for the past two years. Normally sitting in a corner, reading the same novel they found. He died clutching onto that damn book. I never had the courage to talk to him. I was just too scared, I just pray he moves onward as soon as possible,"_

_Michiru crossed her legs with her hands folded in her lap. She listened intently to the elder woman, "How did he die? There must be something still here keeping him here,"_

"_He wants justice, just like me. He drowned in the swimming pool during lunchtime. He always used it as a shortcut to the library. I was told he slipped and fell into the water, thus drowned. But I believe someone killed him, I just know it. He knew how to swim; there was no way he could've accidentally drowned. I know it's either the principal's son or his friends. I just want justice, like Daisuke, but I don't want to blame anyone of them. I just wish they believed me and investigated,"_

_Michiru froze. She heard Daisuke voice come back to her. The principal's son was definitely disturbed. She remembered when he held that kitten underneath the water; his face was filled with joy. Daisuke's death was no accident, and all three of them needed justice._

"_I know who must've killed him, it's definitely the principal's son. I saw him try to drown a kitten,"_

_The librarian's eyes widened as she stared up at Michiru, "My son and I deserve justice. He cannot walk around freely to do whatever he pleases,"_

_Michiru pulled herself to her feet; there was only one thing on her mind, "We're all going to get the justice we deserve, I promise you,"_

_End of flashback_

"I did what I thought I had to do. I didn't have enough evidence to convict of sexual assault, and Daisuke and Mai deserved justice as well. It might've been wrong but I felt it was right. So did Mai,"

Haruka froze, she wasn't exactly sure what Michiru planned to do, "Michiru, what did you do to him?"

_Flashback_

_Michiru hid in the changing rooms, it wasn't long til he came in. In his hands he cupped a small mouse, he stroked the creature before kneeling down on his knees. He came alone this time, thankfully. Her eyes scanned the exits again; it was just him and her. Exactly how she wanted to be, no one here to watch them and easiest way to get away with it. She silently stepped into the room and without a sound closed the door. She stealthy moved behind him while he tortured the small animal._

"_Why?" she asked causing him to abruptly stand up. With a simple hard push Michiru send him into the deep end of the pool. She watched him struggle to stay above the surface, "Why did you kill Daisuke? What lesson were you trying to teach him?"_

_His eyes gazed at her fearfully; his breath was strained as he splashed for anything to hold onto._

"_Please help me, I can't swim," he gasped, his fingers just brushing the edge of the pool. For the first time Michiru saw him cry, he was truly scared. _

_Michiru reached forward, catching his wrists in a tight hold. Her eyes met his in a stern cold gaze, "Answer my question,"_

"_It was an accident, we didn't mean it. I was just trying to teach him he shouldn't break school rules. We were just mucking around, I didn't realise he was dead til it was too late," he explained, slowly regaining his breath._

"_You didn't even try to revive him," said Michiru coldly, there was a dark flicker in her eyes. She continued staring at him with hate and disgust. Her eyebrows knitted together while she glared at him._

"_He was dead, we panicked and ran,"_

_Michiru shook her head before pushing him back further into the pool, "You selfish fucking bastard! How does it feel now, struggling to stay alive? How did you think Daisuke felt while he struggled against you? How does it feel to be scared like those animals you tortured?" taunted Michiru rising to her feet. She watched him go under the surface for a moment before bobbing up again._

"_I'm sorry, I really am. I just wanted teach them a few lessons," sobbed the boy, his hand clutched the lane divider but he still continued to sink._

"_Really, maybe it's time you had a lesson yourself. You really are an idiot, those things won't save you," Michiru continued to mock him. Her eyes darted to the exits making sure no one was watching them._

"_I've learned my lesson, please help me," he continued gasping for air, his arms and legs flailed to stay afloat._

"_No, you don't feel sorry. You meant it all, with all your sick lessons. You think you can get away with raping me, torturing animals and killing Daisuke? I won't help you, this is your lesson you should learn by yourself," her voice was calm and soft._

_Michiru turned away from him as he continued crying and pleading for help. Without regret she walked out the door and headed straight for the library. The librarian smiled upon her presence and in response she nodded. She continued til she made to the back of the corner, to where Daisuke waited for her. A smile crossed his face as a small tear slid down his cheek. The overhead lights and lamps were flickering._

"_Thankyou," Slowly but surely his body began to fade away leaving no trace of his presence. The flickering of the lights stopped and shone brightly. _

_Michiru smiled weakly, wiping her own tears. She sat in his corner, her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes gradually started to close and her chest slowly rose with her breath. She continued softly smiling to herself and just sat there for the rest of lunch. It wasn't long til someone screamed; his body had being found. Again this would be called another tragic accident of the small Christian school._

_End of flashback_

"Mai covered for me when the principal suspected I killed him. The case was shortly closed after his death. Most people believed he fell in and drowned. But there were a few rumours going around that I killed him. After that, everyone left me alone and a year later I received my mission as Sailor Neptune,"

The room was silent apart from their breaths. Michiru could feel her heartbeat race inside her chest. She wondered what Haruka thought of her now. She killed a boy on purpose and got away with it. She watched Haruka leave the couch and sit next to her. More tears pricked her eyes and silently roll down her cheeks. Haruka's strong arms soon embraced her.

"I understand why you did it. He did deserve it; because of what happened you set a trapped spirit free. I'm not angry or disappointed in you Michiru, I can't say I would've done it differently,"

Michiru glanced up into Haruka's warm green eyes, she felt her softly stroke her hair. She felt her other hand wipe away her tears, "You would,"

"I would've taken justice in my own hands as well, I would've made him pay. It's maybe not always the right thing to do but sometimes it is," admitted Haruka, holding Michiru close to her.

"I was so afraid you would hate me because of this. I never told anyone else about it, I didn't think anyone would understand why I did it," Michiru took a deep breath and exhaled. All of the tension in her body left and her head fell on Haruka's shoulder, "I really needed to get that off my chest. It was just…."

"Eating you up inside. It's not something you can easily get over, takes time and you really can't keep it all to yourself," Haruka finished Michiru's sentence, she gently brushed her hair away from her face, "Did anyone else know about the rape?"

Michiru shook her head, "Only the ones who were there. I never told anyone else and neither did the boys. I can still remember it all clearly, especially the pain,"

Haruka glanced down; she then started caressing Michiru's arm. She then planted a small kiss on her forehead, cheek, "I still love you," and then her shoulder.

Michiru titled her head to meet Haruka's gaze, her lips curled up into a smile and she kissed Haruka's lips, "I love you too,"

The front door creaked open and in bounced Hotaru followed by Setsuna. Both them hoisted their bags into the living room; Hotaru greeted her adopted parents while Setsuna kicked the door closed. She nodded at them in comprehension of what just happened while Hotaru started to babble on about their camping trip.

"I guess there's also one other person who knew about it," added Michiru getting to her feet and stretching her cramped muscles.

"The old hag knows everything," muttered Haruka, pulling her daughter into bear hug. She kissed the top of Hotaru's head; "I missed you around here, Hime-chan,"

"Well I guess you won't mind if I tell Michiru that time when you were fifteen and what you did home alone," hinted Setsuna placing her hands on her hips, "Unless you'll stop calling me an old hag,"

Haruka flushed bright red and mumbled an apology. Together with Michiru they helped Setsuna and Hotaru unpack their belongings. Both of them listened intently to their camping trip with Haruka injecting a joke or two in the conversation.

The rest of the day went fast and by eleven thirty Haruka and Michiru turned in. Michiru rested on her side with Haruka spooned against her back. She breathed in the scent of their bed and smiled. Her smile broadened when she felt Haruka's arm tightened around her waist and her face nuzzle her neck.

"Haruka," she started, she felt herself shake slightly trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Hmmm,"

"What did you do home alone when you were fifteen?" giggled Michiru, she tried to quieting herself with her hand as different images of Haruka flashed through her head; wondering what Setsuna had hinted earlier.

Haruka raised out of bed with a puzzled and embarrassed look on her face, "Eh?"

_  
_**A/N: Well I hope you liked it and review please. :)**

**Also there are different types of Christian schools and the type of school Michiru went to is the ones run by a church. I've sort went one but it took place on a Saturday. It was mostly called a Russian school because most children went there to learn Russian or brush up on their native tongue (which I did, poorly). But taught what most schools taught but instead of science we had bible studies (shudders). I do hate Christian schools mostly because they are terrible at teaching science from their perspective so they don't teach everything. **

**So uh, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
